A consortium of seven California State University campuses proposes to continue an international research training program at prestigious Universities and Research Institutes in Thailand, Argentina and Great Britain. The different locations provide outstanding opportunities for training in public health, clinical, and basic research on subjects relevant to health disparities and global health, focusing on issues related to cancer, HIV/AIDS, cardiovascular disease, or multi-resistant infections. The objectives of this program are: 1. To increase the numbers of students belonging to groups underrepresented in biomedical, behavioral, clinical and social sciences research that pursue advanced degrees in basic sciences, biomedical or clinical research fields. Our training program is committed to developing a cadre of researchers that develop deep understanding and a passion for health disparities issues which could potentially produce future leaders in this field; 2. To make these students aware of minority and international health problems and to prepare them to seek novel approaches to address them; 3. To inculcate in these students the importance and opportunities of international collaboration in research to address health issues and health disparities from a global perspective; and 4. To contribute to the reduction, and eventual elimination of health disparities among racial and ethnic minority groups in the U.S. To achieve these objectives 8 to 10 students/year will participate in 10-12 weeks summer research experiences in which they will: a. receive training in experimental research, design, data collection, analysis and interpretation of data, use of current literature and the different venues to publish results; b. become familiar with the cultural characteristics affecting the scientists and population in the foreign location; c. be provided with opportunities to communicate their research results in the form of publications or submissions to scientific conferences (oral or poster presentations), as well as to orally present their research in laboratory meetings at the foreign site and the consortium campuses; d. be mentored to ensure that they complete the degree they are pursuing at the time the training takes place and pursue advanced degrees or other health-related careers. The foreign laboratories have been carefully selected to ensure the highest quality research training in subjects relevant to the goals of NIMHD, and to place them in environments with different kinds of health disparities and ethnic and racial mixes. The typical trainee will have completed at least 2 years of coursework in an appropriate major, a GPA of 3 or higher, high interest in a scientific research career, and will not have completed a terminal degree. At least 75 percent of the students selected will be undergraduates.